


Bajo las estrellas del Etherium

by nessaluznarmolanya



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, Female Character, Friendship/Love, Jim Hawkins - Freeform, John Silver - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pirates, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessaluznarmolanya/pseuds/nessaluznarmolanya
Summary: ❝Onomatopeyas rimbombantes, cielos y planetas vivientes repletos de aventuras.Cuando los mortales viajan sobre aguas, los dioses lo hacen entre las estrellas del Etherium.Jóvenes que ven estrellas fugaces, pero saben que con solamente desear no es suficiente.Sacrificio en hálito de libertad❞.━Cuando era niño solía mirar el cielo nocturno por horas, esperando, solamente... esperando━. El muchacho dejó pronunciada una mueca de tristeza. Pero, por un momento, a través de su rostro surcó una sonrisa afligida, contrariada de tantas melancolías y nostalgias encontradas━. Y cuando veía a las constelaciones de estrellas fugaces atravesar mi ventana, cerraba los ojos y pedía el mismo deseo una y otra vez.━¿Se cumplió? ━preguntó ella mientras sus ojos almendrados brillaban ante la nube de luz que atravesaban dispuestos sobre la proa. Él seguía con la mirada en el suelo sin responder━, ¿Jayjay?━No, tan sólo... dejé de creer.Todos los derechos de pertenecen a Ron Clements, John Musker y Robert Louis Stevenson, a excepción de mis OC's ©





	1. Prefacio/Prólogo

* * *

  **Prefacio**

* * *

 

Si cuentos marineros en marineros cantos de aventuras, de fríos, calores y tormentas, y de goletas, islas y hombres abandonados, y bucaneros y oro bajo tierra escondido, y toda la emoción antigua recontada exactamente igual que se hacía antiguamente, pueden causar placer, como yo lo sentí, a los muchachos más discretos de hoy en día:

¡Qué bien! ¡Que continúe! Pero si así no fuera y el diligente joven emoción ya no siente, tras haber olvidado sus anhelos antiguos, por Kingston o el valiente entre bravos Ballantyne o Cooper de los bosques y del mar agitado, ¡qué bien eso también! Mas pueda yo con todos mis piratas la tumba compartir donde yacen todas estas historias y las de sus hazañas.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

 

.

_Quince hombres en el Cofre del Muerto..._

_¡Yo-ho, Yo-ho!, y una botella de ron!_

.

Fueron dos proyectiles disparados, uno para saldar cuentas, otro para no dejar testigos. Dos disparos y un acontecimiento que no pasó inadvertido ante las pequeñas almas que habían quedado huérfanas en esos dos segundos de homicidio. El llanto del pequeño Jack amainó cuando su hermana de ocho años, con sumo terror, lo zarandeó levemente entre sus brazos mientras sus lágrimas corrían a través de su rostro. Timothy, el mayor de trece años, logró encontrar la compuerta de la tercera planta que conectaba el final del subsuelo al patio trasero de la casa. El niño había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su padre, antes de que fuesen emboscados por los piratas.

No tardaron en salir y toparse con una bruma enaltecida por la luna crepuscular meridional, tan tétrica que parecía haber descendido para darles el mal presagio.

La niña no paró de sollozar, provocando que el bebé se asustara aún más y rompiera a llorar.

—Iliana, ¡ya basta! —ordenó su hermano mayor quien intentaba no ceder ante la desesperación. Aunque, no tardó en ser preso de las lágrimas al empezar a entender lo que estaba sucediendo—. Debemos escapar.

Tomó el brazo de su hermana mientras corrían hacia la espesura de los matorrales _vrӓleanos*_ que llevaban a los campos de cultivo de su padre, los cuales, luego de unas horas, quedaron derruidos por el fuego al igual que su hogar. Los piratas no dejaron nada, más que tres vidas sin norte en un planeta atestado de contrabandistas y cuatreros de mala muerte. _Vrӓlan*_ , con el nombre clave de Tortuga para los bucaneros.

De verse sin hogar, mientras lo que más amaban era consumido por las llamas, siendo presos, al mismo tiempo, de truculentas cuentas piratas que no dejaban pendientes; tres niños en los muelles de Tortuga buscaron al pesquero Petts, un antiguo amigo de su padre, para resguardar al pequeño Jack.

La niña caminaba tras su hermano mayor, mientras mantenía abrazado a su pequeño medio hermano, con la barriga que se agravaba ante la hambruna de no tener nada qué comer.

—Tim, tengo hambre —se quejó ella, viendo que su medio hermano de año y medio había conseguido dormirse entre sus brazos, con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

—Llegaremos —afirmó su hermano mayor aún con sus ojos entintados de un rojo profundo al haber llorado tantas horas ante la pérdida de sus padres.

No era el lugar que Iliana esperaba, pero fue suficiente para ellos. El marinero Petts los recibió en su precario "bote-hogar" con un plato de comida para ayudarles a pasar el hambre. No hizo preguntas, le bastó con ver el rostro de aquellos pequeños y entender que lo habían perdido todo. Petts era un marino retirado que había trabajado para el Parlamento siendo parte de la Marina Real en la base de _Outpost Perseus*_. Ahora, solamente, estaba en busca de sus propias aventuras y vivía de la pesca galáctica que, al menos, eso era lo que le daba trabajo y su ración de comida del día.

Petts era como la vieja chismosa del pueblo. Era longevo, un veterano que ya no se defiende de las riñas o prejuicios de los bucaneros, sino, más bien, huye o camina lejos de ellos. Puede que ya no sea tan ágil y vivaz como antes, pero sabía muchas cosas sobre aquel planeta maltrecho y derruido por la piratería y el contrabandismo. El caldeo del juego sucio que barajó el mismo hecho que acabó con el padre de esos niños, Kilby Hans, siempre fue la vista gorda al momento oportuno del inminente ataque, ya que el hombre nunca tuvo las manos limpias y, aunque intentó hacer una vida tranquila con su esposa e hijos, luego de las malas tretas, los botines hurtados, los contactos con bucaneros de mala muerte, los trabajos de contrabando, entre otros supuestos, el pasado lo encontró y le hizo pagar sus cuentas. Y aunque Hans saldó su deuda, los que pagaron por ella fueron sus hijos.

Petts conoció a Hans cuando ya se había retirado, pero en más de una ocasión lo recordaba colgando de los _obenques*_ o caminando sobre las _botavaras*_ que sostenían las velas, donde se lo podía ver trabajando para piratas de gran prestancia.

Por otro lado, el tiempo hizo de las suyas con Iliana y Timothy, de quienes, luego de unos meses, no se sabría más que la picardía sobre un hurto en los mercaderes, antes de desaparecer. Solamente el clamor de las sirenas estelares encendería la habladuría entre los marinos más supersticiosos, sobre los pequeños niños que se fugaron junto a un grupo de piratas en busca de aventuras, haciéndose a la mar intergaláctica.

El puerto de Tortuga rimbombante de gente se ataviaba de su jolgorio matutino, pestes de ron y mercaderes (de los pocos que aún quedaban) eran acechados por el vandalismo. Ni el más pequeño ser tenía deferencia sobre ello, ni siquiera aquellos dos pillos que se escondían en los embarcaderos. Sus cabecitas se asomaban por debajo de la tela que cubría aquella lancha patrullera, la cual habían usurpado y aprovechado como escondite. Esperaban que la mujer _kameliana*_ del tenderete de las verduras, se distrajera para poder dar con su estrategia de ultraje a algún bien comestible de su mercancía y, así, calmar a la lombriz solitaria que llevaban en el interior de su estómago.

No contaban con que un tunante, mitad máquina mitad _ursid*_ , los observaba desde un callejón decrépito y oscuro, haciendo que su pipa desprendiera alguna que otra chispa, espesa y humeante en la oscuridad de la fachada edilicia derruida y maltrecha por el abandono, escalada con nubes de humedad y un hedor de mil infiernos. Su interés se mostró ineludible cuando reparó la desenvoltura con la que ambos niños trabajaron en equipo para conseguir su alimento del día. Tres purpas importadas desde los campos de Montressor.

Allí fue donde los conoció, en los callejones de Tortuga, jugando con un Morph entusiasmado y encariñado con aquellos dos críos que no volvieron a ver a su medio hermano menor después de enrolarse en la tripulación de _Silver "El Ciborg"_.

Un cuatrero que hasta al mismísimo Nathaniel Flint aterrorizaría.

.

_El ron y Satanás se llevaron al resto._

_¡Yo-ho, Yo-ho! , y una botella de ron._

_._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> ➤Vrӓleanos: gentilicio proveniente del sustantivo propio: Vrӓlan.
> 
> ➤Vrӓlan: es un planeta que había sufrido las consecuencias del conflicto entre los Procyons y el Imperio Terrano. Se había convertido en un lugar difícilmente habitable después del Tratado de Gisane, el cual no aminoró con aquella guerra intergaláctica. La mayoría de sus pobladores habían abandonado el planeta al sentirse amenazados por alguna póstuma guerra que pudiese ponerlos nuevamente en peligro. Asimismo, muchos no contaban con suficientes recursos para sobrevivir.
> 
> En tiempos de paz, había sido un rico país fértil y cultivable. Los minerales de su tierra eran sumamente sustentables para el terreno agrícola, boyantes, y atendían a un gran comercio con otros planetas y puertos en donde se transportaba la mercancía que se cosechaba de sus labrantíos. Pero, tras la guerra, muchas de sus tierras quedaron devastadas y casi exánimes ante la radiación que produjeron las armas de las imponentes Heavy Scouts y Minadores, que habían utilizado a dicho planeta como trinchera en espera de ataques Procyons.
> 
> Hoy en día, es un lugar perfecto para los ojos de contrabandistas y piratas, quienes ocupan sus puertos y se aprovechan de la humildad de su gente para saquear. Lo llamaron "Tortuga", el hogar de bucaneros, pendencieros, truhanes y bien malparidos piratas.
> 
> Por otro lado, las especies que por mucho tiempo dominaron ese planeta fueron cambiando en la medida que se vieron invadidos y obligados a desertarlo. Pero, se trataba de un notable variopinto de adereces bastante notables. Los que más sobresaltaban entre las razas, eran los aquanogs y los tuskrus, los primeros dedicados a la pesca y los segundos encargados de cultivar la tierra quienes, poco a poco, fueron amainando en su dominio como linajes absolutos.
> 
> ➤Outpost Perseus: Es una base en donde la Marina Real del Imperio Terrano se había asentado, muy cerca de la base Procyons.
> 
> ➤Obenques: Cabos gruesos dispuestos en abanico que sujetan un mástil a la mesa de guarnición.
> 
> ➤Botavara: Palo horizontal que, sosteniendo la cangreja por la parte inferior, pivota con ella sobre un mástil.
> 
> ➤Kamelian: Es una raza de criaturas reptiles con cabezas en forma de pico y ojos de camaleón.
> 
> ➤Ursid: Es una raza de criaturas tipo osos y alienígena. Silver es una especie de oso humanoide.
> 
> Sí, lo sé, el glosario es un lío, pero realmente planeo que estén informados en lo que va de la historia.
> 
> Quisiera advertirle a usted, lector, que el preludio está sacado del libro: "La isla del tesoro" la edición de Reino de Cordelia, al igual que la canción pirata al inicio y al final del prólogo.
> 
> Le advierto que esta no solamente será una historia que seguirá el hilo de la película de Disney "El planeta del tesoro", sino que también tendrá sazón del libro en el que fue inspirado, el cual hace muy buenas referencias a cuestiones de estrategia y manejo náutico que pretendo ampliar aquí siguiendo, aún así, el canon intergaláctico, ya que las goletas no cumplen las mismas funciones que una fragata en el espacio.
> 
> Por otro lado, con respecto al pequeño resumen del planeta: "Vrӓlan" es inventado por mí, pero lo que deben saber es que dentro del canon (específicamente en el juego de Treasure Planet) hay una guerra entre los Procyons, una raza de mapaches alienígenas, y el Imperio Terrano (imperio gobernado por una monarquía a la cual sirven la capitana Amelia y Jim Hawkins cuando asciende a capitán). Lo único que deben entender de esto, es que a causa de esa guerra y la destrucción se convirtió en un lugar bastante fiero y tétrico para un oficial de armada (pese a que Petts se adaptó bastante bien xD), ya que es como el planeta que los piratas usurparon para sus propios fines (por decirlo de algún modo). Los aquanogs (raza pez/humanoide) y tuskrus (raza tipo rinoceronte/manatí) son una especie anfibia y acuática, por lo tanto, los vi convenientes para ser parte de un planeta que se dedicaba a trabajar la tierra, vivir de la agricultura y la pesca.
> 
> La última frase fue inspirada en el libro, ya que Silver "El Largo" fue parte de la tripulación de Nathaniel Flint y este último le tenía mucho respeto. Silver es un personaje bastante bien puesto en el libro y amenazador.
> 
> En fin, me excedí con la nota de autor. Esto no debería pasar pero, considero que las notas de autor son importantísimas para hilar cabos y no dejarlos flotando con nombres raros y cosas que no entienden y que en la película no se molestaron en explicar mejor.


	2. Capítulo 1: El primer ataque

**Capítulo 1** **:** _El primer ataque_

* * *

**.**

_10 años más tarde..._

**L** as coordenadas indicaban en alguna zona de Montressor, como si el fugitivo deseara engañar a los piratas para tomar la ventaja. El reptil era bastante más astuto de lo que ellos habían conjeturado en sus diminutos cerebros bárbaros. Subestimaron a uno de los pocos supervivientes de la tripulación de  _Nathaniel Flint_ , quien como buen pirata y truhan precoz, sabía escabullirse. Fácil de subestimar por su aspecto de lagarto avejentado y abarrotado por los años, pero era más artero de lo que su apariencia traicionaba. Un puñado de estúpidos bribones marinos de galaxias condescendientes no iban a tomarle la delantera,  _¡por supuesto que no!_  Aunque, después de todo, su hora final estaba próxima a cumplirse y ya no tenía demasiadas opciones que barajaran la idea de sobrevivir, mucho menos con una herida grave con la que cargaría al estrellar su nave cerca de la posada  _Benbow Inn_.

—¿Cuál es su ubicación, maestre? —preguntó el capitán ya un poco ansioso, visitando el castillo de popa, con una ambición mordaz de tomar a aquel reptil entre sus manos para hacerlo trisas y robar, de una vez por todas, aquel preciado objeto que los llevaría hasta el templo de las mil maravillas.

—En alguna parte de Montressor —respondió su timonel y maestre  _zirrelanio_ , Turnbunckle, mirando una pantalla holográfica frente a la estribación—, el impacto será en menos de dos minutos cerca de un lugar llamado: _Benbow Inn_ —. Indicó leyendo las coordenadas del GPS holográfico.

—Bien, ¡arríen los botes! Saldremos de cacería —Ordenó el capitán, mientras sus engranajes chirreaban con escollo ante la alternación de rulemanes y engranajes que consiguieron liar los bártulos de sus extremidades, que dejaron de simular dedos de metal para enfilar un gran machete—. ¡Haremos una ligera visita a la posada  _Benbow_ , muchachos!

Y sin la mesura de la que un pirata nunca constriñe, descendieron como la lluvia torrencial sobre aquella vieja posada entre maldiciones y griterío, destrozando, machacando, pisando y quemando partes de la humilde casona de madera, buscando entre las mesas, aparadores y alacenas aquel preciado objeto del cual  _Billy Bones_  se había deshecho antes de que el ciborg llegara hasta él.

—Maldita lagartija —gruñó el capitán al ver sobre el suelo de madera a aquel reptil ya desfallecido, sin más que su ropa olorosa y su cofre vacío. Su contramaestre se encomendó la tarea de ordenar a los bucaneros a retener el fuego que habían iniciado, aunque sea para lograr recabar en información antes de que los oficiales llegasen a ellos. Pero fue imparable.

El capitán ordenó subir a la planta alta y así lo hicieron sus súbditos, cuan perros hambrientos, tropezándose unos con otros para aniquilar con sus garras y colmillos todo lo que se atraviese. Pero, ante sus narices, las personas que aún se habían encontrado en aquel lugar, escapaban de su furia que se teñía con las flamas de la ola de fuego que se esparcía por diestra y siniestra.

Una de las súbditas del capitán, la única humana de la tripulación, se había limitado a inspeccionar lo que más podía de las habitaciones que aún no eran arrasadas por el fuego, encontrando en una de ellas la recamara desordenada y oscura de uno de los individuos que vivieron allí. Maldecía la idea de encontrarse indefensa ante recuerdos de fuego y estruendo de balas. Intentaba eludir toda memoria pasada que involucrase las llamas. Era fuerte, sabía que sus estúpidas memorias no debían atosigarla en un momento como ese.

—Mary, ayúdame con esto —ordenó la muchacha a la mujer alienígena de piernas largas y delgadas, la cual la siguió sin rechistar. Al menos, un poco de ayuda moral era suficiente para sacarla de su letargo de amorfos recuerdos pasados.

Entre ambas dieron riña a todo mueble y objeto de valor para encontrar lo que habían arribado para buscar.

La humana observó con indiferencia los cuadros que la habitación poseía, saboteando los cajones de los armarios, arrojándolos por el suelo sin importarle en lo más nimio, hallando en ellos prendas de vestir a la talla de un muchacho. Pero, eso no le había llamado la atención hasta que, con suma fuerza, empujó el aparador para registrar tras él, encontrando allí un peluche azul que le llamó sumamente la atención. Ignoró, por un momento, el hecho por el que estaba saboteando el resguardo de un ajeno, tomando al felpudo con una expresión condescendiente en el rostro, como si algo surcara su mente. Estaba empolvado, como si hubiese estado allí abandonado por mucho tiempo. Sus recuerdos la emboscaron, el llanto de un bebé le encogió el corazón y supo que estaba de nuevo nadando en memorias, hasta que su compañera le llamó la atención.

—Oye, ¡deja de jugar! —la reprendió la alienígena de largas piernas y aspecto retorcido.

Pero, en ese momento, el suelo tembló. Debían darse prisa. Ambas se tambalearon, pero Mary logró escapar antes de tiempo dejando a la muchacha atrás. Ya saben lo que dice el dicho:  _Cada palo que aguante su vela_. Los piratas no arriesgan su vida por nadie, no era una sorpresa.

Por otro lado, la muchacha se desplomó de bruces a un lado de la cama, mientras que frente a ella caía un  _holo-locket_  que desprendió las imágenes holográficas de un muchacho de tez morena, cabello castaño y ojos zarcos, quien debía de rondar sobre los 16 años. Debía de ser unos años más chico que ella. Las imágenes brillaron frente a la muchacha de cabello ocre.

—Hola,  _guapo_  —habló al tomar el  _holo-locket_ , mientras las imágenes holográficas iban pasando, mostrando la cara de pocos amigos del chico junto a la silueta de una esbelta y bella mujer que parecía ser su madre. En algunas de esas imágenes se la podía ver regañándolo o acomodándole el cabello a lo que el muchacho se apartaba de ella con molestia.

No evitó curvear la comisura de sus labios. El artefacto era ideal para iniciar la búsqueda del  _mapa_.

Pronto, una madera encima de ella se derrumbó sobre la cama, evocando al fuego en la habitación, la cual abandonó con premura mirando por última vez al peluche azul que se quemaba haciéndose parte de las llamas, haciéndose parte de las partículas que alimentarían el calor y la destrucción. Guardó el  _holo-locket_  en el bolsillo de su pantalón y corrió escaleras abajo.

El silbido de su capitán alertó a la tripulación. La posada se caía en pedazos y los malditos oficiales hojalatas no tardarían en llegar. Abandonó el primer piso dirigiendo a los rezagados que quedaron junto a ella.

—¿Hallaron algo? —preguntó el capitán a sus piratas mientras arribaban al bote en el que habían llegado.

 _Longbourne_ , un notable macriki (una raza de seis extremidades, cuerpo largo y ojos en su boca), halló el registro de los comensales quienes habían sido los últimos en abonar la pitanza del día y que, por ende, dejaron la posada a altas horas del crepúsculo motressoriano.

—Ten —la humana arrojó un pequeño objeto a las manos de su capitán, a aquel notable  _ursid_  buscado y temido en casi toda la galaxia—. Servirá para rastrear sus rostros.

El capitán echó un vistazo al aparato y supo de qué se trataba al instante. Con una amplia sonrisa y con las pistas eclipsándolo en su ojo ciborg, abrió el  _holo-locket_  para saber cuál era su objetivo.

—Excelente —felicitó el capitán, tanto a Longbourne como a la humana—, que inicie la cacería de ladrones.

Y tras un grito de triunfo, emprendieron vuelta al barco para rastrear las huellas de sus actualizadas investigaciones, sin aplazarse en dar con la treta que los llevaría al viaje más esperado de sus vidas, siendo parte de la tripulación de una de las mejores capitanas de la galaxia, con un doctor en astrofísica cuántica y un grumete de lo más pendenciero y orgulloso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yiep, I know, capítulo de introducción muy corto. Lo siento, pero no me parecía muy necesario ir a lo profundo del asunto para saber cómo dieron con el astrofísico y los Hawkins. Creo que con pocas cosas los piratas se hicieron bastante bien, ya que acabaron siendo parte de la tripulación muy rápido. Nada que el rastreo y las tretas no logren.
> 
> Ya con esto nos metemos en la historia, aunque el segundo capítulo también será de introducción y transición, veremos cierto interés entre especies. Jim notará que no es el único humano en esos planetas (déjenme decir que para que Crescentia muestre a tanta especie, no he logrado dar con ningún humano en la película xD). Ya en el tercero empezamos a desarrollar un poco más, hilaremos relaciones tanto entre los piratas (que es mi interés) como con los "buenos" de la tripulación.
> 
> Como dije, el tinte pirata es muy necesario para dar con ciertas conductas que van a sentar bastante bien con los personajes, como fumar, el ron, juegos de apuestas y esas cosas (no creo que piratas anden todo el tiempo cuidando de sus puestos xD). Aunque con Amelia de capitana, no sé si eso es muy fácil de llevar a cabo, pero parece no salir de su camarote desde que anda en el barco. Arrow sería el problemilla xD
> 
> Holo-locket: son proyectores holográficos electrónicos y cámaras que pueden grabar segmentos pequeños (alrededor de cinco segundos), y cuando se abren, reprodúcenlos en secuencia. A menudo se mantienen como sagrados.
> 
> En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo. Vamos lentos pero seguros.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer! Todo review se agradece de antemano.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡Izad las velas!

**Capítulo 2** :  _¡Izad las velas!_

* * *

**.**

_Luego de 2 días..._

**.**

El jaleo matutino para un pirata no era el problema, más bien, el seguir órdenes era el auténtico suplicio. Tampoco es que podían dar un cuarto al pregonero, un motín en pleno embarcadero a la luz solar sin el mapa del tesoro, sería suicidio. Pero, para sorpresa del mismo capitán que lideraba a los piratas, quien había tomado su puesto de cocinero con toda honra, fue un bálsamo ver que su tripulación hacía un esfuerzo enorme por mantener su línea y seguir las órdenes del primer oficial, el fino y distinguido cregoriano (una raza de colosos de piedra mezcla con humanoide), el señor Arrow.

La capitana fue una sorpresa que no esperaban, la conocían de renombre, al menos los más avispados de la tripulación. Una felinídea que vestía honores de batallas ganadas, nombrada como una de las más aclamadas de la galaxia. La capitana Amelia quien pareció enmarcar vista gorda hacia la tripulación a primera luz de la mañana, cuando estos la esperaron en el puerto con la autorización firmada por el astro-físico, Doctor  _Delbert Doppler_.

Pero, toda esa tensión que se respiraba en torno al nuevo capitán fue mejorando en cuanto la mañana iba dando su despunte. La tripulación trabajaba en conjunto y ya tenían puestos asignados para el viaje.

Un grupo estaba terminando de elevar las cajas con las provisiones para que sean resguardadas en la bodega o, en su defecto, en la cocina; cuando el financiador de la expedición y un mediano muchacho que parecía tener toda la fachada de un adolescente, aparecieron en cubierta, ocasionando problemas con Snuf, un sujeto que se comunicaba a través del idioma flátula. Mary, la alienígena de largas piernas, notó lo que acontecía a estribor de la nave y llamó la atención de su compañera humana, golpeándola levemente con una de sus manos. La muchacha no tardó en reconocer el rostro del adolescente, mientras sonreía de lado se irguió sobre la botavara tomando una de las cuerdas del palo del trinquete aferrándose con fuerza para no resbalar y provocar un espectáculo.

Era él. El guapo muchacho del holo-locket.

━Señorita Hans, tome vueltas a la  _driza*_ , no queremos perder alguna de las velas en la salida ━ordenó el primer oficial, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

━A la orden, señor ━contestó la muchacha mientras retornaba a su trabajo, sin dejar escapar ciertas miradas en dirección hacia los nuevos miembros de la tripulación. Moría de ganas por hacerle saber a su capitán que habían dado en el blanco. Aunque, no tardaría en saberlo.

La capitana felinídea no prorrogó en hacerse presente frente a ellos y dirigirlos a su camarote para hablar en privado, algo que no pasó desapercibido para los que husmeaban en las sombras. Hubo un pequeño momento en que el chico de ojos zarcos atisbó a la muchacha que atendía las poleas de las velas, algo que le sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que veía a otro de su especie, más tratándose del sexo opuesto. Pero, no tardó en virar su atención a la capitana que demandaba cierta cautela frente a los tripulantes del  _RLS Legacy_.

El mediodía germinaba en su reflejo sobre la inmensidad de edificaciones, a sabiendas de que el mismo hálito de Crescentia le daba ese toque pulcro al puerto.

Un silbido dejó más que inquieto a todo ser que se encontraba en cubierta, ya que había solamente una última tarea que los haría ponerse en marcha hacia el lugar preciado que todos buscaban.

━¡Suelten amarras!

Una exclamación que dio fin al interrogatorio que el pequeño hombrecito de tez morena y ojos añiles le estaba haciendo al capitán de la tripulación pirata. Si uno fuese más inteligente, pensaría que lo estaba provocando o incitando al truhan a develar sus intenciones. Nada que un mocoso no consiga como mero acto de rebeldía buscando pleitos para mostrar su valía o astucia.

━¡Izad las velas! ¡Tensar la vela del trinquete a babor!

La cubierta convulsionaba de idas y venidas, de bucaneros que corrían a tomar sus puestos con premura, mientras la capitana Amelia y el doctor Delbert Doppler tomaban su lugar en el castillo de popa junto al señor Arrow y el timonel Turnbunckle. El primer oficial estaba luciéndose a la perfección con las órdenes, era el grito en el cielo, el huracán que mantenía a los marinos trabajando para no hundirse o, en este caso, para no quedarse varados en aquel puerto. Por lo tanto, todos se esmeraban para que la salida fuese exitosa. Un error y adiós empleo, adiós mapa del tesoro, adiós botín de mil mundos.

No era de sorprenderse la presencia de aquella nueva alma que subía los escalones de la bodega hacia la cubierta. El joven James Hawkins deseaba sentir el viento en su rostro; llenar sus pulmones del aire intergaláctico; ser parte de la salida de la gran fragata; hacerse con el destello de las estrellas, sin darse cuenta que él mismo era la estrella más reluciente de aquel pedazo de cielo. Escrutaba las alturas admirando las velas, sintiendo cómo el barco se elevaba, pero en un momento de distracción algo lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás.

━¡Oye! ¿¡Puedes hacerte a un lado!?

La fila que tiraba de los cabos para enfilar la vela del trinquete era extensa y en la punta se encontraba ella, la chica a la que había visto al ingresar al Legacy. Por primera vez, ambas miradas se cruzaron, ella con un ceño de pocos amigos, él con sorpresa ante el golpe, quien sin decir palabra se apartó de su camino, no sin antes ser mareado por otro marinero que corría a tomar su puesto.

Decidió tomar distancia y alejarse de los navegantes que estuviesen haciendo su trabajo, algo que no le trajo problemas, ya que pudo admirar la forma en la que una fragata funcionaba y despegaba del puerto. Una experiencia que, sin dudas, la llevaría con él por el resto de sus días. Sentir que su cuerpo se apartaba del suelo ante la desactivación de la gravedad artificial, la cual su primer amigo flautulento se encargó de activar para que volviese a sentir la suela de los zapatos sobre la cubierta; o ver la forma en que las velas se llenaban de vida con el toque de la luz solar que funcionaba, al mismo tiempo, como energía que se reservaba para darle potencia a los motores. Un barco que se alimentaba de la vida solar del espacio.

¿Qué sabrán ellos de gastar combustible?

El Legacy mostró su verdadera potestad al precipitarse a toda potencia sobre el mar estrellado, navegando junto a las hordas de  _orcus galacticus_  que terminaron ensuciando el perfecto armatoste que el astrofísico había comprado en alguna tienda de segunda mano en Montressor.

El aire renovaba la jovial vitalidad del nuevo grumete, quien había mostrado un brillo incandescente en sus garzos ojos al encontrarse rodeado de aquellos mamíferos enormes, dueños de casi todo aquel espacio galáctico en que el Legacy intentaba hacerse paso. Eran gigantescos, un espectáculo difícil de sobrellevar.

Aunque, aquel momento no podía durar para siempre. Había cosas que hacer y el grumete estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Pero no fue hasta que el parloteo barato de un ciborg inundara la cubierta con falsos halagos a la felinídea capitana del Legacy.

━¡Ah! Es un gran día para navegar, capitana ━afirmaba con un muy buen humor━, y ¡mírese! Tan fresca y bonita como un barco recién pintado y con velas nuevas.

Nada mal para un Casanova, aunque la felinídea no era fácil de convencer con palabras tan indigentes, si se traslada a su locuacidad menos coloquial y a su toque refinado como si de un paladar sensible se tratara. Iliana había terminado su tarea, aunque le tocaba vigilar los  _grátiles*_  de las  _vergas*_  y los _cabos*_ , pero se entretuvo con esa escena, ya que siempre había acostumbrado a ver a Silver rebotar en cada puerto con el mismo verso sin matiz, aunque su carisma siempre enlazaba a alguna rezagada. La capitana no era de humor tan vívido y le arremetió con rechazo.

━Sus falsos cumplidos puede reservarlos para sus amiguitas en cada puerto, Silver ━el rostro del ursid se contrajo del disgusto, mostrando esa leve tristeza momentánea que se tiene cuando uno es rechazado. Morph, una burbuja rosada transformista de bolsillo, no perdió la oportunidad y se burló de la felinídea tomando su forma e imitándola con un tono jocoso del que Silver tuvo que ocultar al instante antes de pasar por otra situación humillante.

━Me duele, capitana ━fingió un poco para poder sostener su gallardía━, yo hablo desde el corazón todo el tiempo ━ella ya no atendía a su indigente lozanía, se distrajo al ver que había un marino que no había tomado su puesto.

━Y, por cierto, ¿no es ese su grumete, el muchacho que está perdiendo el tiempo con las sogas?

El ciborg viró su mirada y aunque quiso dar una queja, decidió reemplazarla por una excusa ya que no tenía cómo salir de esa situación. Desde un inicio el primer oficial le había dado el recado a lo que él intentó negarse, pero debía atenerse a las órdenes de los superiores sin rechistar.

━Una aberración momentánea que será corregida.

Y sin más que el naufragio de su encanto el cual no logró dar con el puerto, viró su atención al grumete del que debía dar cuentas. Este parecía sumamente contento y extasiado, aún se sentía entusiasmado ante aquella aventura.

━¡Jimbo! ━llamó de manera autoritaria, mostrando su lealtad a la capitana, aunque esta se catara amarga. El muchacho no tardó en virar su mirada a quien había mencionado su apodo, encontrándose frente a la figura de aquel jovial y animoso ciborg━. Tengo dos amigos que quiero presentarte... ━el muchacho se mostró más interesado mirando a diestra y siniestra intentando dar con lo que, presuponía, serían dos personas━. Saluda al señor trapeador y al señor balde ━se rió con sorna aquel ciborg mientras le lanzaba al muchacho ambas herramientas de limpieza.

El muchacho las tomó con un poco de molestia y cara de pocos amigos. Le indignaba tener que hacer tareas en aquel navío, aunque pensar que andaría de un lado a otro sin hacer más que mirar el panorama, tampoco era verosímil. Todos debían cooperar dentro de aquella, algo maltrecha, tripulación.

━Yupi ━mostró cierta ironía frunciendo el ceño con hastío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario náutico:
> 
> ➤ Drizas: Cabo o cable que sujeta la vela por su puño de pena y es empleada para izar la vela. También pueden izar vergas, gallardetes, etc.
> 
> ➤ Grátiles: Lado de la vela envergado al mástil o al estay constituyendo el borde de ataque de la misma, por donde entra el viento
> 
> ➤ Vergas: Percha horizontal que cruza los masteleros o mastelerillos, en la cual se establece una vela cuadra.
> 
> ➤ Cabos: Cualquiera de las cuerdas, sogas o maromas que se utilizan a bordo.
> 
> ➤ Trinquete: Palo que se encuentra arbolado más cerca de la proa. Vela que se larga en este palo.
> 
> **N. de autor** :
> 
> Lo sé, capítulos muy cortos y siguen siendo de introducción, aunque al menos ya tuvieron fan-service con ese primer encuentro entre la OC y el nuevo grumete (?)
> 
> Como siempre digo, mis hilos son bastante lentos para tejerse, aunque con lo que vendrá en el próximo capítulo, no creo que a Jim le caiga muy bien la muchacha xD
> 
> En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. No sé cómo sienten el ritmo de la historia, ya que no creo que llegue a más de 10 capítulos esta primera parte, así que, pueden dar su opinión al respecto, de si voy o no muy rápido.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo 3: Ni en un millón de años

**Capítulo 3** : _Ni en un millón de años_

* * *

**.**

_Minutos más tarde..._

El sosiego no se hizo vigente después del despegue. Los marinos aún se sentían convulsionados ante verse a la mar intergaláctica, en aquella majestuosa fragata que los llevaría hasta el botín de mil mundos.

Soltar amarras era el primer paso de muchos, pero ellos ya se encontraban bastante elocuentes y vívidos. Iliana lo había notado desde su puesto, conocía a la mayoría de aquellos bellacos y temía que pasara algo que los hiciera actuar como rufianes. Algo que consiguió tensionarla, ya que no podrían hacer sus juegos de dados sin que los más educados del personal estuviesen husmeando y controlando cada paso o torcedura de tobillo.

La primera reacción negativa fue la de Hands para con el nuevo grumete quien se encargaba de la limpieza de la cubierta. Había pasado a un lado de él y lo había empujado contra los obenques a estribor, con el claro propósito de incitar la provocación que podría llevar (o no) a una riña. Pero, el muchacho era listo, no se metería con un alienígena de ese tamaño, mucho menos con esos brazos que pesaban más del doble de él.

Un comportamiento extraño en un navegante, el cual dejaría al adolescente pensando o sospechando por unos segundos, queriendo o, incluso, intentando escuchar lo que el maquinista, el artillero y el vigía, hablaban con entusiasmo. Tal vez, el grumete no tenía más que hacer además de trapear la cubierta. Tampoco es que le gustase estar hablando solo a estribor de la embarcación, escuchando cómo parloteaban animosamente los marineros en la otra punta del navío.

Hacer amigos no era algo que se le diera con facilidad, solía ser algo introvertido y, asimismo, no había nadie con quien él pudiese conversar más que con el trapeador y el balde. Los marineros parecían entusiasmados por algo que, aparentemente, a él no le concernía. Estos, al notar que el muchacho los observaba sin recato, dejaron la plática al instante.

━¿Qué estás mirando, horroroso? ━preguntó Hadley, un pirata que simulaba ser una cabeza de humano y se transportaba como si fuese una araña a través de las rastas de su cabello.

━Sí, horroroso ━provocó Torrance, otro alienígena que tenía la apariencia del torso de un humano con ojos y boca en el pecho y vientre, quien servía como burro de carga para la cabeza Hadley.

Iliana notó que la tripulación se agitaba. Un claro signo del colapso fue cuando reparó que el mantavor, Scroop, abandonaba su puesto en las botavaras cerca del punto del vigía, la cofa, y descendía por los obenques hasta la mesa de guarnición buscando pleitos. Algo que era muy natural en aquella criatura con patas alargadas y aspecto de araña.

━Aquí vamos ━suspiró ella, apoyándose en el mastelero mayor para ver mejor lo que acontecería en unos momentos. No planeaba ser parte de una revuelta y mucho menos con una capitana que les había hecho el ojo gordo apenas los vio en el embarcadero. Verne, su compañero, dejó su puesto en la botavara de la vela de mesana y descendió hasta donde estaba Iliana.

━¿Qué sucede, Lía? ━preguntó el pequeño híbrido mezcla de geco y pez, con ventosas en lugar de patas.

━Diversión ━respondió Iliana cruzándose de brazos enmarcando una media sonrisa. Realmente deseaba ver cómo el muchacho saldría de aquel ciclón en una pieza.

━Los grumetes deben aprender a no entrometerse.

La amenaza de Scroop no parecía mover un cabello de aquel muchacho, aunque, al principio, pareció retroceder unos pasos. Señal que a Iliana le llamó la atención, de seguro debía estar acostumbrado a las riñas o a meterse en líos grandes. Sin embargo, sería conveniente destacar que fue bastante considerado con Hands, nadie se metería con ese gigante atiborrado de músculos y un muy mal humor.

━¿Ocultas algo misterioso, ojos brillantes? ━cuestionó el grumete sin ningún tipo de circunspección sobre el asunto, haciendo que la araña se molestara aún más. Iliana dio mérito a su valor, pero eso no le salvaría el pellejo de todos modos.

━Tal vez, tus oídos no funcionan bien ━el mantavor tomó con una de sus pinzas la camisa del muchacho y lo elevó hasta hacer que lo mirara a los ojos con ira.

━Sí, lástima que mi nariz sí funciona... ━remarcó Jim haciendo a un lado su rostro, ya que había sentido el fétido aliento de mil infiernos de aquel insecto de aspecto roñoso.

━¡Vaya, impertinente chiquillo!

Scroop hizo que la espalda del muchacho colisionara contra el mastelero mayor. El dolor no era un obstáculo cuando, realmente, uno busca huir de esa situación, pero él se mostraba con el ímpetu de pelear aunque los problemas le sacaran el doble de altura. Jim buscó pugnar contra el mantavor moviendo sus pies, aspirando mantener algo de aliento sobre el agarre del forzudo marinero.

━Tres a Scroop ━apostó Verne a la muchacha que aún mantenía su mirada en la querella sin más que una mueca de diversión. Siempre, ese tipo de líos se prestaban para que, los más avispados de la tripulación, hicieran apuestas entre ellos.

━Cinco a Silver ━Iliana era consciente de que aquel no era un barco pirata y estaba segura que alguien acudiría al rescate del muchacho. Ese alguien no podría ser otro que el capitán de la tripulación, ya que su prerrogativa era mantener a raya y en orden a aquellos maltrechos marinos. Asimismo, el muchacho estaba a su cargo y él debería pagar por los platos rotos si algo le sucedía.

━Pero, Silver... ━Verne iba a soltar un quejido, pero en su distracción por mirar a la muchacha que había analizado su alrededor con recato, no logró atisbar a un ciborg que se aproximaba amenazador desde la abertura de la cocina hacia el mastelero principal.

━Señor Scroop ━el capitán tomó con su armatoste robótico la pinza derecha del mantavor, con la cual este había amenazado al grumete en cortarle la garganta. El ciborg no se hallaba ni un poco perturbado, había mantenido una compostura templada mientras le daba una mordida a una perfecta purpa violeta, haciendo que los espectadores quedasen en silencio━. ¿Sabes lo que le sucede a una purpa fresca... cuando la exprimes con fuerza?

El ciborg movió los engranajes de su parte robótica, provocando un doblamiento en una de las pinzas de la araña, enviando a su sistema nervioso el escollo doloroso que permitió la liberación del muchacho quien, a su vez, cayó al suelo recuperando el aire. Iliana levantó una de sus cejas a Verne en una sonrisa jocosa, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia él sin moverse de su respaldo sobre el mástil. El pequeño alienígena mostró su molestia mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos en busca de monedas.

━Al menos, ¿pensaste en apostar por el muchacho? ━preguntó el pequeño híbrido. Jim, desde el suelo, no evitó escuchar esa pregunta levantando un poco la mirada para encontrarse con los ludópatas que jugaban a expensas de su pellejo.

━Ni en un millón de años ━rió ella mientras tomaba las monedas que el alienígena le había lanzado como pago de su apuesta.

El primer oficial, el señor Arrow, no tardó en hacerse presente mientras el muchacho se ponía de pie, mirando hacia la botavara donde una muchacha de sonrisa sardónica lo miró con ojos entrecerrados de forma mezquina, alejándose de aquel lugar. Ya no había nada que ver y, para su suerte, ella y Verne no merendaron el sermón de la tarde.

━¡Bien hecho, señor Arrow! ━felicitó Silver al coloso que se alejó de cubierta vigilando que todos volvieran a sus puestos, luego de haber reprendido públicamente a Scroop por su comportamiento, amenazando, asimismo, a todo marino con meterlos al calabozo si volvían a ser partícipes de riñas dentro del navío━. Un barco disciplinado es un barco contento.

El alivio y el silencio reinaron al fin, aunque no antes de la reprimenda que John le daría a su grumete "busca líos".

━¡Jimbo! Tenías una tarea ━reprendió el ciborg tomando el trapeador, mirando al muchacho con un ferviente ceño fruncido, mientras la luz de su ojo ciborg se tornaba roja ante el descontento.

━¡Estaba haciéndolo cuando ese... patas de araña...

━¡Retira eso! ━silenció el ciborg al muchacho quien no paraba de pasarse de listo━. Ahora, quiero que esta cubierta quede perfecta y que el cielo te salve si vuelvo y no está lista.

Le volvió a entregar el trapeador no menos feliz, pero con una mueca de autoridad bastante palpable y de la cual el muchacho solamente se dispuso a responder con una mirada pendenciera y molesta.

━Morph, mucho ojo con este mocoso y avísame si hay más distracciones.

Lo último que Jim podría imaginar es tener, literalmente, dos pares de ojos observándolo trabajar todo el tiempo. Aunque no tardaría en formar un lazo estrecho con ese transformista globito rosa, simpático y compañero. Una mascota leal y particular.

**.**

**.**

Una vez que el muchacho a quien tenía a cargo se hubiese mantenido ocupado, el capitán de la tripulación pirata llamó a una tertulia en la bodega, con la mayoría de los marinos. Pasar la voz no fue tan difícil, aunque Iliana y Verne no estaban seguros en abandonar sus puestos en ese momento, ya que tenían el pedido de reemplazar algunos cabos que se habían descuidado en la salida de la fragata. Pero, unos pocos minutos en la bodega no harían que el Legacy entrara en colapso.

Iliana se situó al fondo de la bodega, sentándose como un lama tibetano sobre una de las mesas en la punta, mientras que algunos marinos se mantenían de pie, ansiosos, nerviosos ante la idea de ser descubiertos por el primer oficial.

Los pasos del capitán pronto resonaron en la escalinata de madera, mostrando un porte por demás generoso y brindando seguridad a su gente. Aunque, todo ese circo de tranquilidad era, solamente, un espejismo.

━¿Ya están todos? ━preguntó Silver asomando su cabeza en el interior de la cocina, pero fue interrumpido por el desvarío de Onus, la pequeña babosa vigía de seis ojos, que se había retrasado ya que ese puesto, difícilmente, podía ser abandonado a ojos ajenos.

━Permiso ━el pequeñín se abrió paso por entre medio de los pies de Silver, para tomar su lugar en una de las mesas.

━Bien ━Silver bajó hasta quedarse en el centro de la sala━. Si disculpan mi franqueza, caballeros ━hablaba tranquilo, aunque esa postura lograba poner los pelos de punta a muchos de los marinos, mientras tomaba una de las rastas de Hadley y la acomodaba delicadamente sobre el hombro de Torrance━. ¿¡Se han vuelto irremediablemente locos!?

Iliana veía la escena con ostracismo, una de sus manos sostenía su mejilla derecha al mismo tiempo de que su brazo mantenía el equilibrio con su codo como punto de apoyo en su rodilla, mientras que los demás marinos se veían atosigados por la furia que se prorrumpió en el semblante y tono del capitán, quien agitó su machete hacia la cabeza de Onus. La pobre babosa tuvo que agacharse para no quedar decapitado en el suelo, con una parte de su sombrero arruinada.

━¡Después de todas mis tretas para que contrataran a esta tripulación, quieren romper el motín antes de que sea tiempo! ━hablaba mientras se acercaba, amenazadoramente, con el arma empuñada hacia Hands, quien se mostró bastante asustado frente a su capitán.

¿Quién lo diría? La masa de músculos al fin mostraba algo de presión y terror frente a alguien que no llegaba a su altura, pero que podía ser bastante más letal que el pequeño Hawkins.

━El muchacho estaba husmeando ━se justificó Scroop al ver el enfilado machete de Silver ya muy cerca de su garganta.

━Sólo sigan el plan, cerebro de insecto ━ordenó con arrugas pronunciadas en su frente, con molestia en su deje━, y el muchacho... trabajará tanto que no tendrá tiempo de nada ━aseguró para tranquilizar a su gente.

La tertulia terminó con aquella reprimenda del capitán y, aunque la tripulación dio su palabra de no cometer más faltas, las miradas recelosas de Scroop seguían más que vigentes.

Iliana iba a ser la primera en salir de la bodega, pero notó que Silver estaba más molesto que de costumbre y acudió a su presencia a solas antes de retomar a su puesto.

━Lía, ven ━ordenó el capitán a la muchacha, quien observó a Verne y le pidió que reemplazara los cabos y los vigilara hasta que ella se reuniera con él en el mastelero.

La cocina quedó en silencio mientras ella se acercaba a su capitán quien tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de madera, extendiéndole una llave de boca movediza para que pudiese ajustarse a cualquier grosor de tuerca de su armatoste.

━¿Podrías ajustar...

Pero no necesitó decir nada más, ya que ella entendió perfectamente. Tomó la llave mientras Silver liberaba su brazo de metal de la manga de su camisa para que ella pudiese ajustar los engranajes que solían desprenderse cuando utilizaba demasiado su armatoste.

El silencio reinó. Tanto a John como a ella, le costaba mantener el peso de una sala silenciosa, pero no había mucho de qué hablar.

━Parece que te adaptas bien ━empezó la conversación el ciborg.

La realidad era que, desde la aparición de las pistas de Billy Bones y el abandono de Timothy, no habían hablado demasiado. Silver se había mostrado muy exaltado ante la idea de dar con el mapa del tesoro y ella se acostumbraba rápidamente al abandono y a ser útil en la tripulación. Nunca quiso admitir que lo extrañaba, siempre había aprendido a vivir con lo que estaba a su alcance y Timothy había decidido hacerla a un lado para tener sus propias aventuras.

No respondió a eso, haciendo que Silver tuviese que seguir hablando.

━¿Algo te molesta? ━interrogó el ciborg a aquella muchacha que había criado desde que había sido una pequeña niña. Una pregunta por demás estúpida sabiendo que había tantas cosas que podrían irritarla en ese silencio, en donde ambos estaban emboscados ante la reminiscencia sobre el abandono de Timothy.

━No ━negó ella mientras ajustaba la tuerca que parecía haberse salido de su lugar, cerca de las soldaduras del miembro robótico con la carne del ursid. Este se quejó un poco ante la fuerza que ejercía la muchacha para emparejar el ensamblado de su miembro de metal.

━Es por Tim, ¿verdad? ━ella se mantuvo callada━, ¿quieres que hablemos de eso?

━Ya está ━evadió el tema terminando su trabajo━, ¿algo más?

━Lía ━el ursid la miró con molestia, siempre hacía eso cuando había cosas que para ella era mejor ocultar o era mejor evitar.

━¿Qué? No hay nada de qué hablar ━admitió algo afectada ante sentir que estaba aguantando demasiado.

Silver decidió dejar eso allí. No podía echar más leña al fuego, por lo tanto recurrió al silencio mientras se volvía a colocar la manga de su camisa, dirigiéndose al barril donde estaban depositadas las purpas, lanzándole una a la muchacha la cual atrapó en el aire.

━Necesito que me ayudes con el grumete ━cambió el tema rotundamente para mejorar la tensión del ambiente.

━Ay, no ━suspiró ella.

━Ya me está dando suficientes problemas, tal vez, si tú me ayudas a mantenerlo, ya sabes, distraído, puede que sea más fácil llevar a cabo la misión.

━¿Distraer?, ¿en serio?

━Eres del sexo opuesto, bonita, su misma especie.

━Ya te pusiste sentimental, mamá ciborg ━se rió ella de su descripción, haciendo que el mismo Silver riera con ella.

━Vamos, Lía. Eres la única que puede ayudarme, ya que estos locos han demostrado ser una manada de bichos de charco ━rogó como última alternativa. Ella lo pensó por unos momentos mientras masticaba su purpa con lentitud, mirando a Silver con una ceja levantada y un semblante serio.

━Está bien ━aceptó━, pero debes donarle a la plebe una ración de tu tabaco ━sentenció ante una mueca reacia de su capitán━. Ayer me acabé la última que me quedaba.

━Esta es la última vez que alimentaré tu libertinaje ━habló desaprobatoriamente el ursid mientras extraía una bolsa de tabaco del bolsillo de su casaca negra.

━ _Carga la nao trasera si quieres que ande a la vela_  ━contestó ella con una de las frases que solía robarle a su hermano, mostrando una sonrisa solaz, asiendo la bolsita de tabaco mientras se dirigía a tomar su puesto ante la mirada de un Silver que aún se sentía angustiado por ella.

Su consumo de tabaco había aumentado con el abandono de su hermano, pero él ya no podía hacer más por limitar sus desenfrenos. La idea de que conociera al grumete esperaba que pudiese animarla o sacarla de sus ratos de soledad que la ahogaban en silencio, aunque nadie pudiese notarlo, ya que ella solía ocultarlo con sus mutismos, su cara de pocos amigos y su distancia.

Tal vez, conocer al chico guapo del holo-locket podría serle de ayuda a la misión y a ella misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario náutico:
> 
> ➤ Botavara: Palo horizontal que, sosteniendo la cangreja por la parte inferior, pivota con ella sobre un mástil.
> 
> N. de autora:
> 
> Bien, esta entrada en escena de Lía me ha gustado mucho narrarla. No será de las personas que se "arriesgan" por otras y siempre le gustará mirar desde lo alto. Quiero dejar claro que esto es parte de su personalidad (ahora). Muchas veces ha tenido que bajar la cabeza ante ciertas circunstancias y, por ende, siempre espera que la marea choque. Siempre siguió órdenes, veremos esto muy marcado en esta primera parte, además del apego que ella tiene con ciertas cosas, Silver, por ejemplo.
> 
> Jim y ella tendrán varios roces con ese comentario (que incluso es parte del título), no será fácil para ella acercarse al mocoso. Lo realmente laborioso será cuando llegue a ganarse su confianza.
> 
> Voy a dejar clara las edades de mis personajes (y Jim) para que vean las diferencias, al menos entre Lía y Tim (se llevan 5 años de diferencia).
> 
> ➤Iliana: 18 años
> 
> ➤Timothy: 23 años
> 
> ➤Jack: 10 años (aunque esto es cambiable, las segunda parte es un lío con esto xD)
> 
> ➤Jim: 16 años
> 
> Espero que realmente les haya gustado este capítulo. Se vienen las partes que más me gustan de la peli.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 4: ¡Ey, pequeñín!

* * *

  **Capítulo 4** : _¡Ey, pequeñín!_

* * *

**.**

_Una hora más tarde..._

El ocaso despeñaba con lentitud, tanto para el grumete como para los restantes miembros de la tripulación. El muchacho había aprovechado que los demás estaban atendiendo sus asuntos para poder fregar la cubierta con absoluta tranquilidad. No obstante, no esperaba que una presencia, desde lo alto de la vela principal, lo estuviese escrutando en la cercanía, tramando planes aplazados para algún buen encuentro o, en su defecto, un mal golpe.

Así es, Iliana había estado cavilando en cómo acercarse al muchacho, ya que no era algo que lograse concebir a la primera, mucho menos con lo corta que era su actitud y su cara de pocos amigos. Tampoco podía encumbrar sospechas entre los buenos marinos. Caló de lo último que quedaba de su cigarro mal armado y suspiró con desaliento. El humo la envolvió en una nebulosa de pensamiento y rumias internas.

—Desearía ser una roca espacial —se quejó al rebuscar en su mente alguna técnica para empezar una plática. Llevaba casi media hora rezongando, jamás había tenido la obligación de hablar con otro de su misma especie. Se podía decir que no perdía el tiempo con machos de su etnia, ni de ninguna otra, para iniciar algún rito social del que no le interesaba excavar. Se limitaba al juego de apuestas, riñas (las luchas eran sus favoritas), cartas, dados, cosas que evocaran ganancia. Eso, a su vez, le ayudó a tener contacto con individuos, tal vez no de las mejores categorías, pero lo suficientemente suspicaces como para hacer negociaciones de manera precavida.

¿Qué ganancia tenía tratar con un mocoso "busca líos"?

Nada podía encontrar en su mente, aunque tampoco quiso darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Tenía un puesto que debía resguardar, no podía darse el lujo de andar embaucando al grumete cuando debía cuidar de los cabos, las drizas, las vergas y toda la maquinaria solar en la que funcionaban las velas.

—¡Al diablo con esto!

Se rindió ante su proterva perspectiva de contacto para con el muchacho. Se confinó a observarlo como lo había hecho en los treinta minutos anteriores, notando cómo ligaba un estrecho lazo con el globito rosa de Morph, mientras ella se perdía en el ocaso que pronto hizo que el cielo le abriese paso a un millar de estrellas radiantes.

¿Quién lo diría? Un pequeño transformista tenía más oportunidades de sociabilidad que ella, sacando de juego que Morph era el ser más cariñoso de toda la galaxia y ella era casi un descendiente de los  _espillados_  en su fase enojada (raza de puercoespines gigantes y malhumorados), con las púas a punto de salir disparadas de su caparazón.

Juego de ventajas y desventajas con ella que ni siquiera entra en el último puesto de la segunda opción.

De pronto, reparó que el muchacho estaba caminando hacia el mastelero donde ella se encontraba trepada y su mirada castaña, instantáneamente, se posó en el lienzo rojo que siempre llevaba en su muñeca, un regalo de su madre. Nunca pensó, ni se imaginó, que se quitaría aquella malgastada tela para usarla de anzuelo. Meditó en aras de que aquello debía de ser una deshonra para la memoria de su madre, pero no tuvo otra opción.

Era una idea estúpida,  _discreta_ , pero bochornosa.

—Sólo espero que ese botín de mil mundos lo valga.

Miró a diestra y siniestra, asegurándose que nadie la estuviese viendo, sería demasiado humillante que alguno de sus patéticos compañeros truhanes la viese hacer el ridículo y se burlaran de ella lo que quedaba del viaje. Asegurándose que nadie se encontraba husmeando, aun con Onus y Verne hablando entre sí en lo alto del nido del vigía, dejó caer el pañuelo pensando, al mismo tiempo, en esas sosas mujeres de cuentos para niñas que le entregaban un pañuelo a su hombre bien amado, como símbolo de amor.

¡Qué horror tener que rebajarse hasta ese nivel!

Pero era tarde para retractarse, el anzuelo ya estaba en cubierta, el pequeño pez solamente debía acercarse, morder la carnada y ella se encargaría del resto. Y como crédito a su escasa suerte, Morph pudo percibir el movimiento de la tela cayéndose a unos metros de ellos y, pronto, viró su mirada inocente hacia la muchacha montada en la botavara quien le hizo señas con su dedo índice para que no la delatara. El transformista asintió con una amplia sonrisa, mientras volvía a la labor de seguir observando a Jim, demostrándole, incluso a ella, que era eficiente.

Iliana no tardó en cambiarse de botavara para no levantar sospechas en el muchacho, ocultándose entre las velas de mesana. No planeaba actuar de inmediato, dejaría que el muchacho conservara la tela hasta que ella pudiese verlo nuevamente y darlo como tema de primer choque.

El joven continuó trapeando el suelo de la cubierta, seguido de un Morph que se había transformado en un mini trapeador para ayudarlo y, de paso, para divertirse con él. De alguna forma, aquel globito hacía que la labor del joven fuese más entretenida y menos pesada. Luego de unos minutos, Jim se apoyó sobre el trapeador descansando del duro trabajo que le había dado dicha cubierta.

—Ha sido divertido este día —le habló a aquella curiosa mascota mientras esta eructaba algunas burbujas de jabón al aire—. Hice algunos amigos, como ese patas de araña —hablaba mientras hacía señas con sus dedos simulando las patas arácnidas del mantavor, Scroop.

—Patas de araña, patas de araña —imitó el transformista mientras intentaba asustar a Jim con la transformación en miniatura del sujeto.

—No es tan lindo —criticó Jim a esa mímesis. Morph era demasiado tierno, pero hizo el mayor esfuerzo en caracterizarlo con una risa sádica y maléfica. Jim sonrió—. Buen intento —agregó con una mueca de aprobación.

Pronto iba a seguir con lo que faltaba pero, en ese instante, logró avistar algo en el suelo a unos pasos de él. Se acercó al objeto y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Se trataba de una tela roja, la cual no recordaba haber visto antes de trapear ese lado de la cubierta. Por ostensión de sus instintos y el razonamiento deductivo, observó las botavaras para toparse con el dueño de aquella prenda, pero no logró avistar a nadie.

—¡Pero qué milagro! —la exclamación de un Silver gentil que se acercaba a él, dirigiéndose a babor del barco para eliminar los desperdicios de la cena que caldeaba en una olla de presión, tomó por sorpresa al muchacho—, llevamos aquí una hora y la cubierta sigue en una pieza —felicitó, haciendo que Jim volviese su mirada a él mientras guardaba la tela roja en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

Por un momento, consintió al silencio y le cedió la potestad a reinar entre ellos, por otro lado, Silver higienizaba la cazuela, tarareando una saloma. Desde que abordó al barco, advirtió que él siempre canturreaba salomas por lo bajo, normalmente, distinguiendo viejas canciones marinas entre sus notas, de esas que cuentan historias. Jim quiso hablar mientras trapeaba el último pedazo que le faltaba.

—Oye, yo... lo que hiciste... —tartamudeó el muchacho, buscando en su cabeza las palabras correctas o un hablar educado para mostrar que estaba agradecido por la actitud del ciborg frente a aquel mantavor que quiso darle una paliza—, gracias.

El ursid puso oídos a esa nota en el deje del muchacho que expresaba sinceridad. Al chocar con la mirada de este, advirtió que realmente estaba agradecido. Una leve sonrisa de lado que hablaba demasiado. Pero, tuvo que llevar la plática al nivel desconocido, para acabar con ese pequeño destello de luz que sus ojos garzos emanaban en ese momento.

—¿Tu papá no te enseñó a buscar pleitos con más cuidado?

El destello de luz se apagó y una mirada de irritación la reemplazó. Una mirada que ensombrecía su iris claro y lo condenaba al abismo eterno de la penumbra, bajo una ceñida frente. Ante el silencio y aquella expresión, el ursid se animó a seguir hablando, intentando indagar, yendo más profundo. Un lugar al que Jim no se opuso a adentrar, pero al que no deseaba volver.

—Tu padre no era de los que enseñan —justo en el blanco, aunque era una deducción superflua que no necesitaba de tocar oscuridades.

—No —el joven reafirmó las sospechas de su delegado—, él era más... —por poco y el trapeador no sacaba chispas, mientras se acercaba a estribor del navío—, de los que se marchan para nunca regresar.

El rostro fisgón de Iliana se asomó detrás del mastelero mayor intentando escuchar aquella charla, pero no logró demasiado. Se había percatado rápidamente de la presencia del ciborg, conocía demasiado bien su caminar en cubierta. Supuso que gracias a la distracción de Silver, de seguro tendría que esperar hasta la cena para poder acercarse al muchacho.

—Oh... —el ciborg se acercó a estribor, cerca de Jim, posando sus pesados brazos sobre el borde—, lo siento, hijo —siempre usaba aquel vocativo cuando empezaba a tomar confianza.

—¿Y, qué?, no importa —fingió el muchacho—, me siento bien.

Una afirmación dudosa a los ojos del ciborg quien no se había creído esa mentira.  _No le enseñes al truhan trucos que conoce mejor que nadie_. El rostro del muchacho simulaba hostilidad, aunque podría jurar que solamente era una coraza para ocultar la parte más bondadosa de él, la más profunda, aquella que no desea que se note a la luz del sol, ni siquiera de las estrellas. Algo no muy diferente a situaciones que se le hacía conocidas. Para suerte del ursid, sabía lidiar con adolescentes en etapa de discordia.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con una idea que se le cruzó en la cabeza cuando notó ese asunto de ausencia de contención paterna—. Bueno, ya que la capitana te puso a mi cargo, te guste o no, te enseñaré algunas habilidades para que no te metas en problemas.

—¿Qué? —el muchacho parecía confundido ante el tono animado y la propuesta del ciborg.

—No te perderé de vista de ahora en adelante.

—No es...

—No iras a comer, a dormir o te rascarás la espalda sin que yo lo ordene —desafió Silver al adolescente mientras prorrumpía en choque su puño contra el costado del barco, imponiendo su soberanía sobre cada labor que el grumete deberá, prontamente, de rendir cuentas.

—¡No me hagas favores!

—Puedes estar seguro de eso, muchacho —le dio un leve abrazo conciliador, no sería fácil, de eso no cabía la menor duda—, puedes estar seguro—se rió con ánimo.

La charla concluyó con un ciborg que abandonaba de escena riendo, no sin antes avisar de que la cena estaba a punto de servirse. Morph, por supuesto, tomó lugar en el hombro de su dueño y se revolvió emocionado ante la idea de recibir algo de comida, llevaba una hora vigilando al muchacho y ya tenía muchas ganas de saborear de sus galletas.

Jim no lo notaba, en aquel estrellado cielo que lo acogía y lo acunaba como a un marino más, estaba más cerca de conocerse a sí mismo de lo que pensaba. Tal vez, verse al espejo como algo diferente debía de ser improbable, casi como a un mal sueño, ya que dentro de él aún seguía sintiéndose solo.

Pero eso pronto cambiaría en el momento en que, terminando con los quehaceres en cubierta, notase a una extraña muchacha de cabellos ocres buscando algo en el suelo del castillo de popa, rastreando o tanteando con la mirada los recovecos de la maquinaria, como un perro que intenta buscar dónde ha enterrado su hueso. Extrajo el pañuelo de su bolsillo y la observó para luego dar con su silueta a unos cuantos pasos de él. Las pistas estaban en cubierta y la dueña de la tela también, ahora, solamente, debía acercarse para devolvérsela. Pero, su intención de dar una conexión con ella fue invadida por la aparición de una tercera persona, la alienígena Mary quien se acercó para acompañar a la humana en su tarea, aunque ambas desistieron a los pocos minutos dirigiéndose a la sala de la cocina para poder saciar el bucólico apetito que habían embargado hasta ese momento.

Jim no se consideraba alguien tímido, ya que tampoco era la primera vez que lidiaba con una fémina. Tal vez, no de la misma especie que él, pero tenía sus experiencias,  _malas_ , pero experiencias después de todo. Sus tropiezos se remontan a él mismo como un muchacho que podía tener a alguien si quisiera, como a aquella  _babusoide_  que rechazó en el colegio, humillándola y, como premio al patán del carnaval de primavera, se ganó su mucosa del odio la cual no pudo quitarse por una semana. Recordar aquello le dio escalofríos y se estremeció ante el recuerdo, un mal pronóstico sobre su trato con las mujeres.

Pronto, la advirtió caminando hasta la abertura de la bodega junto a la alienígena y no quiso que ella abandonara la cubierta sin tener la oportunidad de devolverle lo que, al parecer, no podía ignorar que era suyo.

—¡Oye! —la llamó en una exclamación un tanto burda, pero el hecho de no saber su nombre era un subterfugio suficiente. Ella volteó sobre su hombro al no ignorar que alguien en la cubierta había pegado un pequeño sonido de alarma, crispando la atención incluso de su compañera Mary.

—¿Qué quieres, mocoso? —respondió con un deje molesto la alienígena, mientras el muchacho se acercaba corriendo a ellas, en pasos largos y sin apuro.

—Pues, yo... —Jim se sintió incómodo al notar la mirada impaciente que la muchacha le mostraba, además de que la hostilidad de la marinera de dos piernas no ayudaba en la situación.

—¿Eres tartamudo o qué? —volvió a vapulear la pequeña marinera.

—No, yo sólo...

—Mary —interrumpió la muchacha a Jim, dirigiéndose a la alienígena—, ¿quieres adelantarte? Luego te alcanzo.

Aquello hizo que el pecho del muchacho se hinchara con ese soplo de esperanza de volver a retomar esa marañosa conversación y convertirla en algo civilizado y no en lo que podría ser una futura humillación a su hombría por no saber cómo acercarse, correctamente, a una fémina. La alienígena, por su lado, frunció el ceño mientras mostraba un mohín de indiferencia.

—Ah, como quieras.

No tardaron en verse plagados de un silencio momentáneo, mientras ella luego de mirar a su compañera marcharse, volvía a poner atención a aquellos ojos garzos llenos de ansiedad y algo de incomodidad.

—Y, ¿bien? —cuestionó al fin, mostrando algo de impaciencia con una de sus cejas levantadas, cruzándose de brazos. Un acto fingido ya que el plan estaba dándose mejor de lo que había esperado.

—Ah, claro —afirmó él mientras extraía del bolsillo de su chaqueta la tela roja, la cual conjeturó que podría ser de ella—, supongo que esto es tuyo.

Él le mostró el paño rojo con esos detalles tribales en negro. Ella aflojó los brazos, notando que su expresión corporal la figuraba como a una perfecta criatura desdeñosa para con la víctima de su mísero plan. Mirándolo, intentó buscar en su mecanismo de "sociabilidad", que de seguro debía ocupar lugar en su cerebro, para lograr decir algo.

El mecanismo de sociabilidad tomó una opción: una media sonrisa que se asomó sobre sus labios.

—Sí, lo es —respondió mientras tomaba la tela, dejando notar un ligero mohín de simpatía en un leve sonido que salió de su garganta, como si se hubiese impresionado de él.

El muchacho sonrió sutilmente al ver que sus sospechas fueron acertadas, pero se desvaneció al advertir que la muchacha daba media vuelta para seguir el camino hacia la bodega. Suspiró por lo bajo con decepción y con esa molestia que ocasionaba haberse puesto en ridículo por nada. Iba a dar media vuelta para buscar los utensilios de limpieza, hasta que algo buscó llamar su atención.

—De nada —susurró Jim para sí mismo en un deje de molestia y sarcasmo. Había aguardado a que la muchacha pudiese pronunciar palabras de agradecimiento o, al menos, exponer algún ademán con su expresión reacia. Aun lo hubiese aceptado si fuese con soberbia, pero no obtener nada era desalentador.

—Ey, pequeñín —no evitó hacer que sus pulmones expulsaran todo el aire que retenían al escuchar aquel vocativo, el cual le sentó bastante amargo. Se volteó sobre su hombro para encontrarse con una Iliana impaciente, con sus manos apoyadas a los costados de su cintura, como si estuviese esperando a alguien—, ¿vienes o qué?

Él frunció el entrecejo confundido, levantando al mismo tiempo una de sus cejas, mirando a sus costados esperando a que alguien respondiera, cuando el único que debía hacer eso era él.

—Mi nombre es Jim —sentenció, mostrando ligeramente su mal genio.

—Okey, Jayjay —se mofó ella de manera simpática, pero él no mostró estar muy contento con aquella abreviación de su nombre y lo reveló con una expresión de molestia surcando su rostro—. Vamos, hay que darse prisa, la sopa de bonza-bestia de Silver se pone como caldo de sapo cuando se enfría.

Ella tomó la delantera mostrándole una media sonrisa. Nunca supo cómo tratar de ser sociable y eso, a veces, era lo mejor que tenía. Una extraña invitación que funcionaba como ese relevo al agradecimiento que debía darle a Jim. Pero, para prácticas que no se dieron bien en el pasado, fue suficiente para que el muchacho, con todo y su cara de pocos amigos, la siguiera de cerca y decidiera aceptar la invitación de comer junto a ella.

El pragmatismo de las féminas es bastante elocuente en cuanto se logra acceder a él, pero Jim tenía sus sospechas. Aunque, no perdía nada con seguirle el juego, tal vez, le sorprenda.


End file.
